MY SPIRIT
by HikaHaru4ever
Summary: My name is Izaya orihara, 20 years old, I have an ability to see things that you can't and I HATE I NEVER WANTED . Until I found him, the man that can make me feel He is my shelter who protect
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Izaya, I am 20 years old. My father left me in the orphanage, blaming me for my mother's death.

My mother died when she gave birth to me. After that my father would always hit me. I left home when I was 9 years old. I couldn't take it anymore.

A nice couple found me in the streets and took me to their home. My new family took care of me and love me.

Today is my birthday, finally turned 20.

"Happy birthday Izaya! My darling Izaya!" My mom smiled and hugged me. She is the best mother that I could ever have. Even though she is not my real mom, she gave me the love of a mother.

"Thanks mom!"

"Me and your dad have a gift for you!"

My dad took out a small box that have been wrapped with orange paper.

"Happy birthday son."

"Thank you." I smiled.

I opened the gift and it was a new phone.

"Phone?!" I hugged both of them and kept saying "Thank you!" over and over again.

"Mom, dad, can I call my mom friends now?!"

"Of course! It's your new phone!"

I ran to my bedroom and dialed my bestfriend Erica.

"Hello?"

"Erica! Guess who got a new phone finally!"

"Izaya! Wow!"

"Finally I've been waiting for this day!"

Then the lights went off. I gaped and looked around the dark room.

"Hello? Erica? Are you still there?"

"..." No response. I ran to my bed quickly and wrapped myself around my blanket. Did I ever tell you that I have a special talent? My special talent is...

"Ah!" A figure appeared to me. Its face white, huge black eyes and no lips. It was smiling at me.

"Ah! Go away! Stop bothering me!"

The figure was sitting beside me. Its face formed to a human face and it was an old man. He looked at me sadly.

"Help me..." He said.

I open my eyes.

~~o~~~~o~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~o~o

"Brother what are we going to do now?"

"I-I don't know."

"How are we suppose to pay for the funeral? We owe to much money already!"

I stopped at a small house. There were lights everywhere and candles surrounding the coffin. A thunder roared and it was raining heavly. Good thing I bought the rain coat.

I went inside to the small house inteupting the girl and boy.

"Um...Excuse me."

They turned around and backed away. I think I scared them.

"Who-who are you?" He asks.

"Your grandfather wants me to give you this." I took an envelope and gave it to him.

"Your grandfather said to use that money to pay for the funeral and money they you owe."

"Our grandfather?" He opened the envelope.

"This money is ours?! Lin Lin! Look!"

I watched them as they counted the money. I looked behind them and saw the coffin that their grandfather rested in.

I turned around and saw their grandfather's ghost looking at them. Then he nodded at me and disappeard.

I looked up at the sky as rained poured heavily.

~o~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

"President! President! Wait!"

"Ah shh! Stop! You are so annoying Shinra!" The blond held up his hand.

"But president, you still have a meeting!"

"I know, I know!"

He went inside the meeting room and sat down in his seat. Everyone went silent.

"So, any reports?"

"President, according to the statues of our mall, the percentage is going down." He said nervously.

"...WHAT?!" He slammed his hands on the table. Everyone nervously kept holding to their report afraid to show their reports.

"Ye-yes."

He looked at him giving him death glares.

" .FIRED! ALL OF YOU ARE FIRED!"

Shinra shook his head. "Not this again."

"Everyone get out!"

They all ran out hurrying not to get hit by they lion.

"...Shizuo you have to stop this habit of yours firing everyone!"

"They piss me off. What am I suppose to do now?! The percentage of my company is going down?!"

"Well, maybe if you stop firing everyone! Most of the staffs are gone! Only few left!"

"...should I hire another staffs?"

"Yes...but please, stop firing them."

~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~O

"Are you really leaving darling?"

"Yes mom."

My mom hugged me and cried.

"Do you really have to?"

"Mom I'm already 20. Plus the school in there is really good! One of the most expensive schools! I worked hard for this in order to get in mom! Don't worry I'll visit you often."

I kissed my mom's cheeks and smiled.

"Just promised to take care of yourself and call us!"

"Yes." I smiled and hugged her. Then I hugged my dad.

"Take care my son." My dad is pretty quite. But he cares about me a lot.

I went inside the cab ready to go to my new life. I opened my window and waved good bye.

"Bye mom! Dad!"

The truth? It was painful to leave them. I cried a little. I looked beside me and a girl was smiling at me. Her face was very white and it look like she has a huge black eye on both of her eyes.

"Ah! What do you want?!"

"Tea..." She said.

"Go away! I don't have any tea!"

The taxi driver looked at me. "Um...sir? Who are you talking to?"

"No-no one." I looked at her again. I closed my eyes hopping she would go away.

~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~

Finally arrive at my new apartment. I ran inside and locked my door quickly. I looked at the clock and it was 8:30pm

My door was shaking and the lights kept turning on and off. I felt my house shaking like there was an earthquake.

"I said leave me alone!" I kneel down and covered my ears. Then the girl was behind me.

"Ah!" I screamed.

"Tea..." I looked at her.

"Fine! I'll give you some tea! Stop appearing in front of me!"

~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~

"Here." I set down her tea on to the table. She smiled at me and to the tea.

"...Why do you like tea si much?" I asked. She just smiled at me not answering.

"...Husband." She said.

"Husband?"

"Husband...tea...everyday."

"Your husband would always make you tea everyday?"

she nodded.

"...Where's your husband?" Her smile quickly disappeared replace with sadness.

"Never mind." I said. Then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Izaya!"

"Erica! I'm here at my new apartment!"

"Good, good. Hey are you still looking for a job right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, my boss is hiring people to work at his mall! Come here and apply!"

"Really?! That's awesome!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Dress up nicely! My boss is very picky though. He is...well, mean. He always fire workers. He has a temper! You can think you can handle it?"

"Of course! Izaya Orihara can handle anything! Well, except for..." I looked at the lady still looking at her tea.

"Hello you still there Izaya?"

~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is great Shizuo! There's a lot of applicant!"

"Whatever."

"Shizuo, please be nice! This is for your company!"

"Okay Shinra! Jeez so annoying."

"Alright! I'll start calling applicants!"

~O~O~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~

"Izaya let's go! You'll be late in the interview! Boss will not accept you."

"Alright coming!" I yelled. The girl appeared again asking for more tea.

"Tsk! Go away! I have to go. Don't follow me!"

"Izaya who are you talking to?" Erica asked.

"Um...no one! Let's go?"


	2. Chapter 2

As I arrive at 'ZUO MALL' I looked at the building and it was huge!

"Wow." I said.

"Izaya, welcome to the zuo mall. The biggest mall ever!" Erica said.

We went inside it was beautiful! I look around and most of the clothing are very expensive.

"Come one, the interview is this way." Erica led me to a big room full of applicants.

"Erica, I'm nervous about this!" I said as I hold my folder to my chest.

"Don't be! Just relax!"

Suddenly I feel like throwing up.

"Are you okay?" Erica asked.

"No...Where's the bathroom?"

"Oh, right there." Erica pointed.

I ran to the bathroom and went to the empty stalls and lock the door.

~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Shinra take care of the other applicants. I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back." Shizuo went to the bathroom and went to the empty stalls. As he went inside, Izaya gets out of the stalls and went to the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror.

The lights went on and off, and Izaya looked around nervously. Then he saw an old man in the mirror looking at him. It was one of the janitors that died.

Izaya screamed. Shizuo got startled at the scream. At first he thought that the lights were broken.

The figure disappeared and Izaya was still screaming.

~O~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~

What the heck is going on?! Not this again! I kept on screaming and one of the doors in the stalls opened.

"Don't come near me!" I grabbed my folder ready to hit whatever it is.

*BANG *

"Ow! What the hell?!"

The lights finally turned on. I opened my eyes and a blond man dressed up in a gray suit. One of the applicants?

"Who are you?! And what are you doing in here?!"

"This is the bathroom! What do you mean 'what am I doing in here?!'" He rub his cheek trying to ease the pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why the fuck are you screaming?!"

"Because I got scared! And it's is your fault for not saying 'Oh, someone is in here.'"

The old man appeared behind shizuo.

Izaya screamed again and was about to run when he slipped.

~o~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

I waited for my head to get hit. Suddenly a hand grab me. I feel like everything went in a slow motion. I looked up and saw the blond man's face. I was too shock to say anything. If you look closely. This man is very handsome...WHAT?

I look behind him and the old man was gone. My eyes went wide in surprise. Usually they will keep bothering me until I help them. But this time, he just disappeared?

"Um...are you okay?"

I looked up forgetting about the man was still holding me in the waist. Was it because of him?

"What are you doing?! Get off of me!" I pushed him away.

"What?! After saving you I don't even get a thank you?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I'll be late for my interview."

I grabbed my folder and went back to the room.

~O~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~O

"What the fuck was that?" Shizuo said as he got out of the bathroom and went back to his office.

"Shizuo! What took you so long?" Shinra said.

"Sorry. How many applicants are left?"

"Five left."

After interviewing the four applicants Izaya went in.

~O~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~`

As Izaya went in, he saw a brunnet guy wearing a glasses and a...

"YOU?!" Shizuo and Izaya said.

Bothe glared at each other. While Shinra can feel the bad aurora.

END

Well, guys that's for today's chapter haha! And yes this base of from a drama called "Master's sun" I LOVE THAT DRAMA. STILL WAITING FOR THE NEXT EP. But this story will be a little bit different though. Haha! But I want to change the title of this story. So if you guys have any suggestion, please tell me!

REVIEW!~~ Sorry for any grammar mistakes and spelling! hehehe


	3. Chapter 3

"...so..." Shinra said.

"May I see your application?" Shinra asked.

Izaya gave his folder looking down not wanting to see Shizuo's face.

"So, your name is Izaya Orihara."

"Yes."

"What are you good at?"

~~~O~~~~O~~~~O~~~O~~

"Mmm.." Should I tell him what I'm good at seeing ghost?

"I'm good at collecting information, I'm also on time, never late and a hard worker."

"I see. Well, what do you think Shizuo?" Shinra looks at him and he was still glaring at me.

"Wait, hold on, why does he need to decide? Aren't you the boss?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh no, I am just an assistant for Shizuo. He is the real boss." He smiled.

"Shizuo?" Shinra sighed.

"We'll call you if you get accepted."

"Okay thanks."

~O~O~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~

"Did you get in?" Erika asked.

I sighed and sat down on the chair and grabbed my tea. The tea girl appeared again. I looked at her and glared.

"What?! What now?!"

"What?" Erica said. I looked at her and shook my head.

"Nothing. And no."

"No?"

"I mean...Ugh! I don't know." I covered my face with my hands and sighed again. "I wish I haven't done that."

"Done what?"

"I didn't know he was the boss! If that ghost just didn't appear...Ugh!" I slammed my head on the table.

"Izaya what happen?"

I wasn't really listening to Erica anymore. I kept thinking about the incident in the bathroom. That ghost just disappeared when I touched him...it disappeared.

~O~O~~~~SHIZUO~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~

"Shizuo, don't you think Orihara is interesting?"

"What do you mean Shinra?" I glared at him.

"You should hire him! His application is really good! An intelligent person!"

I looked at his info and thought about why was he screaming in the bathroom. He looked scared.

"Hmm...if I hire him then maybe I can get revenge?" I said.

"Shizuo, really?" Shinra looked at me disappointed.

"Alright! He is hired! Hahaha!" I laughed. Get ready Orihara, I will make your life misrable.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~~~~

One week later they never called me. Well, I guess I didn't get in. Sucks.

While taking out the trash, a black Lamborghini car stopped infront of me.

"What the..."

The door opened and a blonde man wearing a black suit, and sun glasses came out. Some of my neighbor came out to look, and some were watching outside the window.

He walked towards me and smirked.

"Hello Orihara." He said.

"Um...who are you?"

He took his glasses off.

"I'm the owner of Zuo's mall, and the rich man you slapped with your dammed folder."

Shit...him...

SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW lol. Well, that's it for now!~


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh...what are you doing in here?" I asked.

"I'm here to tell you that you are hire."

"Really?!" I gasped.

"Your work starts tomorrow. At 7 don't be late!"

"Wait, couldn't you just call? You didn't have to come here."

"True, a rich man like me don't have to come here. But I wanted to see where you live." He looked around and looked at me disappointingly.

BITCH. I know he's thinking my house is too small!

"Well, you can leave now." I said with an irritated voice.

He put his sun glasses back on and went inside his car.

"Your house," He said. "Is so small. It's like my closet." He laughed and drove away.

"UGH! I hate you!" I yelled.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

First day of work. It was 6:30 am first day of work. I took out a cream v-neck long sleeve, black skinny jeans, and black boots. I look at my self in the mirror and smiled. I quickly ate my breakfast and grabbed my bag headed outside.

I finally arrive at the ZUO mall. I went inside and there, Shinra called me.

"Orihara!" He smiled.

"Hello." I smiled.

"Come, I'll bring you to Shizuo."

I nodded and followed him. We arrived at his office and went inside.

"Shizuo! Orihara is here!"

Shizuo was talking on his phone yelling. He slams the phone on the table.

"Something wrong?" Shinra asked.

"Nothing." He sighed. He looked at me. "Welcome!"

"So, what do I do?" I asked.

"You'll be down stairs helping set up for the party tonight. The Zuo will held a small party inviting some companies." He sits down on his chair. "Your job is to call all of the companies." He gave me a list of companies.

"Also, you are incharge of making sure everything is set up."

I looked at the list and there were almost fifty companies!

"Wait, I'm still new and you want me to set up everything and call of this?"

"Yep!"

"Shizuo isn't that too much work?" Shinra said.

"Prove to me that you are hard working."

Okay, he is making me angry! Just take a deep breath Izaya.

"Fine." I said. "I can do it."

I went outside and took my phone out calling each company, and going up and down the stairs.

~O~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~O~~~~

3 Hours later...

"Okay. Everything is set up!"

"Orihara."

I turned around.

"Boss."

"Is everything done?"

"Yes! I also called all the companies."

"Good."

I glanced at him and he was looking at the table, stage, and other stuff making sure everything was done.

"Alright. Dress up nicely Orihara." He said.

"Why?"

"Because you will be with me till the party ends." He sighed. "Now, go away. Shoo!" He shooed me away looking around again.

I glared at hime and went back to my office. I opened my door and saw an old man wearing a suit looking out in the window.

"Hello?" I said.

He turned around and his face was very pale. I backed away and he pointed at the window.

I walked towards the window, looking at where he was pointing. It was boss talking to a man.

"Who is that?" I asked him. He was looking at the man with a sad face.

"...Son..." He said.

"Son? That is your son?"

He nodded.

"Help."

"No, no, no, no. I'm not helping you ghost anymore!" I backed away again and left the room.

~~O~~~~O~~~~O~~~~O~~~

"Ah, Fuka Shima welcome!"

"Ah yes." He smiled.

"Come, please sit."

They sat down, and Shizuo called one of his workers to get some wine.

"I wanted to sell my company Shizuo." Shima said. "I am selling this to you."

Shizuo smiled knowing that of he sells it to him, it will bring his company high and which means more money for him.

"I see. Well," Before Shizuo could say anything, Izaya interrupted them.

"Excuse me Fuka Shima sir, there's a phone call for you." Izaya said.

Fuka Shima looked at him and nodded.

"Well, I'll be back."

~O~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~O

I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm really going to get fired for this.

"Orihara! What are you doing? You know how important this is to me?! And you just ruined it!"

"Sorry boss but... his grandfather told me to do this."

"What do you mean?"

"He told me that Fuka Shima can't sell the company."

"What are you talking about? Fuka Shima's father is dead."

UGH. This brute can't understand. Well, I have no choice but to tell him.

"Boss. I'm going to tell you something. But you'll probably think I'm crazy and you wont believe me."

" I already think you are." He said.

"But..Boss...I-I-I can see ghost."

END. Hehehe That is it for now! I'll see you in the next chapta!

REVIEW!

Sorry for my grammar and some mistakes.


End file.
